The Way Life Goes
by Toni961D
Summary: My First so please don't judge


This is nothing like Eastenders

The Way Life Goes 

Whitney (21) owns a beauty salon and Billie (22) worked in the army

Whitney had an abortion but only Bianca knew but carol heard them talking and told Billie

Bianca: whit

Whitney: yea

Bianca: mum heard us talking before and told Billie

Whitney: so you're saying he knows about the abortion?

Bianca: yea

Later when Whitney found him

Whitney: I'm sorry

Billie: I understand why you did it but I don't understand why you didn't tell me but my sister?

Whitney: bi found out I wanted to tell you but I couldn't

Billie: whatever

Later

Bianca: where is he now?

Whitney: gone back to the army seems it's more important than our relationship

Bianca: I don't think it's like that

Next week

At the salon

Bianca: do you know when Billie's coming back?

Whitney: nope I don't even know if were still together

When he returned

In the Vic

Whitney was behind the bar

Bianca: what's happening between you and whit?

Billie: I don't know

Someone walked into the Vic

Louis: whit (her uncle)

Whitney: oh my god (hugging him) what are you doing here?

Louis: came here to take you away from this place for a couple of weeks fancy it?

Whitney: (glancing at Billie) well there's nothing keeping me here

Louis: well lets have a drink first (dragging her next to Bianca) another round Ryan, do you know what Bianca I'm sure you get more beautiful every time I see you

Bianca: ever the charmer

Louis: that's me, whit question why did you move from one of the richest places in England to this place?

Whitney: because I don't need a 12 bedroom house for just me

Bianca: 12 bedrooms

Whitney: yea

Bianca: it you sell it?

Whitney: yea

Bianca: how much?

Whitney 5 million

Bianca: how much? (Really shocked) how much have you still got?

Whitney: full deal

Bianca: how have you not spent it?

Whitney: it's in a trust account

Bianca: how much interest?

Whitney: £5 a day

Bianca: so how much have you got now?

Whitney: 6.5 million

Bianca: right

Whitney: I'm going to pack

Once Whitney left Billie followed

They had made up

As they were just lying in bed

Whitney: how long are you here for?

Billie: month but I have got 3 days that I have to be in

Whitney: and how long are you going back for?

Billie: year

Whitney: what? Why so long? (Sitting up)

Billie: because I'm in Iraq

Whitney: as in on the front line?

Billie: yea

Whitney: so we've got a month together then you're going for a year?

Billie: well it will be 2 weeks as your going to be in France

Whitney: you honestly think I'm going I'll go when you're gone

Louis: (shouting up the stairs) whit you ready to go

They went down stairs and explained what was happening

Next morning lying in bed together

Whitney: will it be a straight year?

Billie: I don't know but every chance I get to come back I'll be here even if it's for an hour

Whitney: I love you

Billie: I love you too (kissing her)

When Billie went back for the three days

Ryan had got on the wrong side of someone he had a gun and people crowd around

The army was called in as the police gun force were somewhere else

3 big army trucks turned up Whitney sore on of the drivers and knew straight away it was Billie (he was in charge of this operation)

All the soldiers crowned around and went on one knee

Billie: drop the gun

Herbie: no

Billie: ok (shouted to the others) load (everyone loaded there guns even Billie and pointed it to him) now drop the gun (he drop the gun Billie then to it apart) go five steps back

Herbie: no (pulling out a knife)

Whitney was getting really scared both of the people she loved were in danger as she didn't realise Billie was in bullet proof clothing

Billie: (pointing the his gun at him) drop the knife and any other weapons

Herbie: or what you're going to shoot me?

Billie: I will if I need to

He put it down

Billie: got anything else?

Herbie: no (as two police officers hand cuffed him)

Whitney went straight to Ryan and hugged him

When Billie went over to Whitney and Ryan

After Ryan thanked him

Whitney: thank you (hugging him)

Billie: he hasn't been near you has he?

Whitney: no (pulling back)

Billie: good (kissing her)

Solider: Sgt

Billie: got to go but I'll be back tomorrow ok?

Whitney: yea (kissing him again before he left)

When he was back

In the Vic

Most of the Jackson/ Brannings were there

Bradley: Ryan (storming in angry and upset)

Ryan: yea

Bradley punches him when Ryan when to hit him back but Whitney pulled him back

Ryan: what was that for?

Bradley: for sleeping with my wife and getting her pregnant

Max: what?

Bradley: that's right Ryan is the father of lily not me

Ryan: you two weren't even together then

Bradley: you still slept with her

Ryan: she can't love you that much if she never even told you

Bradley went to hit Ryan but missed and hit Whitney which made her stomach hit a table then she blacked out onto the floor

Billie: someone call an ambulance

At the Hospital

Billie: hay you're awake (getting up and going over to her)

Whitney: yea

Couple of weeks layer

Billie went to the war he got a couple of days off so him and some mates were coming back to walford on the same night whitney was doing singing with the Saturdays in the R&R so they went there as a surprise (Vanessa was missing)

When she sore him she just wanted to go and hug him but she couldn't so she made sure she was super sexy

Notorious - .com/watch?v=Ty0MXO9tovQ (Rochelle)

Issues - .com/watch?v=7d-RDMYc4UQ (Vanessa)

Work - .com/watch?v=KUukBDjKaeU (Vanessa)

Ego - .com/watch?v=4rM8kK-Di_w&feature=related (Vanessa)

Mr Postman - .com/watch?v=GjGZvg6FPtw&feature=related (Vanessa)

Higher - .com/watch?v=YaCrxJslar4&feature=related (Vanessa)

If this is Love - .com/watch?v=suuJz7znsA0&feature=related (una)

Missing You - .com/watch?v=V5OQupsVYBA&feature=related (Vanessa)

Up- .com/watch?v=0rwC-wSBwMs&feature=related (Vanessa)

Just Can't Get Enough - .com/watch?v=yKuPTB6XfOk&feature=related (Vanessa)

Baby - .com/watch?v=EC05Y9PuaH0&feature=related (Vanessa)

Beggin - .com/watch?v=PdadHEuxXN0&feature=related (Vanessa)

Right there - .com/watch?v=t-vTaktsUSw&feature=related

Keep her - .com/watch?v=sCipytRRTSg&feature=related (Vanessa)

Whitney went to Billie she hugged him then kissed him

Whitney: (wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist) what are you doing here?

Billie: got a couple of days off so I thought I'd come and surprise you

Whitney: well you've done that (kissing him)

Mark: alright you two (breaking them apart)

Whitney: I've missed you

Billie: I've missed you too

Later as they were kissing

Billie: you're so sexy

Whitney: can we ditch the others and go back to the house

Billie: yea (Taking her hand and leading her out the club)

Mark: where are they going?

Bianca: to have fun of there own I think

In the morning

Laying in bed

Whitney: what day are you going back?

Billie: tomorrow morning

Whitney: ok

Later

At the pub

Whitney: didn't you have enough last night (walking in the pub with Billie to see Billie's mates drink more pints)

Jonny: yes but when you've been somewhere for about 7 months with alcohol you need to make up for it

Whitney: right

Bit later

Mark: so how do you know the Saturdays?

Whitney: I've written a couple of songs for them

**A year later **

Whitney and Billie were engaged they lived together but with Bianca, Rickey, Pat, carol and the kids but it was there house as they had to move out of number 5 and Billie bought the arches

One night

Whitney and billie were cuddled up together and whitney was wearing a tank top and she pulled it up but billie pulled it down she looked at him he winked at her making her smile carol watched this she hated this she hated that whitney was the most important thing to billie

Billie and Whitney were having there own conversation and so was Bianca ad Rickey

Whitney: do you get the feeling your mum's watching us?

Billie: (he turned to face his mum) do you something mum?

Carol: no (turning to face the TV)

Bianca: we better get ready whit

Whitney: why are we even going? I haven't talked to her for like 5 years

Bianca: I don't know but I'm not missing out on a free bar

When Whitney was getting changed Billie walked in

Billie: you look gorgeous (wrapping his arms around her waist)

Whitney: thanks (kissing him as it grew more passionate Billie started to move her towards the bed) I don't have time (in between kissing)

Billie: so (laying her down on the bed and going on top of her)

Whitney: Billie

Billie: fine but you don't know what you're missing (teasing her as he got off her)

Whitney: sure I'll survive (teasing him back and then walking out)

Later

Carol: you two staying up?

Billie: yea

Carol: but it's nearly 1

Billie: were waiting for whit and bi

Carol: why?

Rickey: because when there drunk they can barely walk

Carol: right (walking out)

Next morning

Billie: suffering (as Whitney groaned as she woke up)

Whitney: just a bit what time did I get in?

Billie: about 2

Whitney: right

Later

As Whitney, Ryan and Billie walked in the Vic

Debra: there's my kid

Ryan: what are you doing here?

Debra: came to see my kids

A bit later

Whitney had slapped Debra as Debra went to slap her but Ryan had pulled her back and as they were still fighting so Billie was pulling Whitney back

Billie: god you're strong (as he was struggling to hold Whitney back)

When he got her upstairs

Billie was lying on the bed

Whitney: (quiet angry) how could she just come here and think that everything is alright? (She turned to look at him and he was just looking at her) What?

Billie: (sitting up and pulling her on to him) you're so hot when you're angry (kissing her and moving down to her neck)

Billie flipped her over so she was on her back and he was on top of her before they knew it they in there underwear

Next morning

Whitney was home alone when there was a knock at the door

Whitney: Louis (as he hugged her)

After Louis explained why he was there

Louis: could I stay here for a bit?

Whitney: I'll have to check with my boyfriend but it should be ok

Louis: well I'll meet you in the pub in half an hour?

Whitney: yea sure

At the arches

Whitney: babe (in a sweet voice as she sat on his knee and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist)

Billie: yea (knowing she wanted something)

Whitney: well you know how much you love me?

Billie: yea

Whitney: well my uncle has turned up and I was wondering if he could stay at are's

Billie: how much room does he take?

Whitney: not much and he's the best cook ever

Billie: right fine

Whitney: thanks you won't regret it (kissing him) and?

Billie: what?

Whitney: well he's a fully trained mechanic

Billie: babe I'm over staffed as it is

Whitney: part time? (Flashing a sexy smile)

Billie: I can't babe

Whitney: please what about call outs your all ways saying you hate them or you could start a car wash and he is the car washer

Billie: fine but you better make it worth my while tonight

Whitney: I will (kissing him) I love you

Billie: love you too (kissing her again)

Later that night

As Billie and Whitney were cuddled up on a sofa with Louis the other side and everyone else on the other

Louis: so what time do we leave here?

Billie: about half eight

Louis: right oh whit I've got (walking out the room then walking back in and throws a bar of chocolate to Whitney) jiggy jiggy

Whitney: you serious

Louis: yea I took the picture off for safety reasons

Whitney: right (as Billie took some she looks at him)

Billie: I've been to turkey before (winking at her making her smile)

Louis's sister came to the house

They were fighting in front of everyone

Whispering to each other

Whitney: do you think we can get the house to our selves?

Billie: chocolate already kicked in

Whitney: bit but I want to spend the night alone with my super hot boyfriend

Billie: well I'll think of something to get rid (kissing her)

Next morning

Whitney had hidden Billie's top

He came down stairs topless

Billie: have you seen my red top?

Whitney: no (as Bianca walked out)

Billie: you have (wrapping his arms around her waist)

Whitney: haven't (he started tickling her) get off me (trying to remove his hands)

Billie: tell me where it is then I'll let go of you

Whitney: not going to get it out of me that easily

Carol: will you two just behave (walking in)

Billie: sorry (whispers to Whitney) I'll get you back later (and walks out)


End file.
